Mario Baseball: Triple Play!
'' (2008) |released=2019 |genre=Sports, party |modes=1-4 players |ratings=E for Everyone (ESRB) |platforms=Nintendo Switch }} Mario Baseball: Triple Play!, known outside of North America as Mario Superstars: Triple Play! (Japanese: マリオスーパースターズ：トリプルプレイ！), is the follow-up to the 2008 Wii title and the overall third instalment of the Mario Baseball series. Unlike Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Baseball: Triple Play! was released in PAL regions. Gameplay Mario Baseball: Triple Play! is the follow-up to 2008's Mario Super Sluggers and 2005's , and as such many of the features present within those titles are carried over into this one. As with its predecessors, and most other sports-related Mario spin-offs, Triple Play! retains the general rules and gameplay of the baseball sport, while adding in a number of cartoon-y quirks to make it fit into the Mario franchise. Baseball is a sport that is traditionally played with 18 players separated into two teams. One team, the "defending" team, pitches to a batter on the other team, and are generally present so that there are four players positioned on and around the three bases - with two playing the shortstop position in-between second base and both first and third bases - as well as three players positioned in the outfield. The "offensive" batter must hit the ball thrown at them and run to each of the three bases in order, then back to home plate, in order to score a point, but will be called "out" if they are touched by another player carrying the ball, if the ball is thrown to the base they must go to, or if the ball is caught before it touches the ground after they initially hit it. After three outs, the teams switch positions. Additionally, players can score points by hitting home runs by launching the baseball out of the park, with additional points being granted depending on the amount of players currently on-base; should all three bases be loaded and a home run hit, the player will score a "Grand Slam" of 4 points. While cooperation is a part of the real sport, as it is a team game, the Mario Baseball titles elevate this by allowing those playing the field to perform cooperative moves in order to better their chances of getting an opponent out. Such tactics include a powerfully-quick throw that can be performed by having one player launch the ball to another, as well as a super jump that can help catch balls that may otherwise be launched out of the park. Additionally, by performing these actions, or just otherwise getting outs, players can earn Star Points, which can be used to perform Star Swings and Star Pitches. In Mario Baseball: Triple Play!, as well as its predecessors, there are two major types of playable characters: captains and teammates. Captains are different from teammates in that they all have unique Star Swings and Star Pitches, while normal teammates have one of many different types of each assigned to them. All characters also have a special ability that can either be performed while fielding, or while they're running the bases and a Close Play occurs. Chemistry Minigames Challenge Mode Playable Characters While the game's predecessors featured teams of nine characters, the teams of Triple Play! include an additional three characters that appear as part of the batting order but are absent from the field; the three players who don't play in the field are benched, but the player can switch them out into any other positions at any time through the menu. There are a total of 13 captains, with each captain having their own team of 12 players in the game's story mode, thus amounting to a total number of 156 playable characters, the most in any Mario game. In addition to there being 156 "unique" characters that can be added to a team, some characters also have different variations that may have slightly different stats and aesthetic properties, though will always share the same ability as their "original". In exhibition matches, players can mix-and-match characters to create a team entirely of their choosing, but teams are preset in Challenge Mode. Default Characters Mario Fireballs= MarioSR.png|'Mario' SMO Pauline (no mic).png|'Pauline' Red Lakitu MK7.png|'Red Lakitu' NokiShell.PNG|'Blue Noki' PiantaTree.PNG|'Blue Pianta' Tanooki SMS.png|'Tanuki' CaptainToadCTTT.png|'Captain Toad' BlooperMK8.png|'Blooper' Solochuck.png|'Chargin' Chuck' DrMarioMC Blue Virus.png|'Blue Virus' NSMBU Huckit Crab solo.png|'Huckit Crab' PlumTrophy.png|'Plum' Character variants: Lakitu - New Super Mario Bros Wii.png|'Green Lakitu' RedNoki.png|'Red Noki' GreenNoki.png|'Green Noki' RedPianta.png|'Red Pianta' YellowPianta.png|'Yellow Pianta' DrMarioMC Red Virus.png|'Red Virus' DrMarioMC Yellow Virus.png|'Yellow Virus' |-| Luigi Knights= Luigi - Mario Party 10.png|'Luigi' E Gadd Solo LM2.png|'E. Gadd' Greenie - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Greenie' Slammer (alt 2) - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Slammer' Hider - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Hider' Gobber - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Gobber' BooNSMBWii.png|'Boo' Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|'King Boo' Peepa MPSR.png|'Peepa' MushroombanditNSMBU.png|'Nabbit' MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|'Metal Mario' C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|'Pink Gold Peach' Character variants: ACLPinkBoo.png|'Red Boo' MGWT Gold Mario (no club).png|'Gold Mario' |-| Peach Monarchs= PeachySp0rts.png|'Peach' RedToadFront.png|'Red Toad' Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|'Toadette' Toadsworth2.png|'Toadsworth' CappyOpdysseyHalved.png|'Cappy' SMO Tiara.png|'Tiara' Monty Mole NSMBU Solo.png|'Monty Mole' GreenSprixie.png|'Green Sprixie Princess' Wiggler MK7.png|'Wiggler' Petey Piranha MPSR.png|'Petey Piranha' FlyingSquirrel0NSMBU.png|'Waddlewing' PlessieSolo.png|'Plessie' Character variants: Blue Toad 2.png|'Blue Toad' YellowToad.png|'Yellow Toad' GreenToadFront.png|'Green Toad' PurpleToadFront.png|'Purple Toad' YellowSprixie.png|'Yellow Sprixie Princess' BlueSprixie.png|'Blue Sprixie Princess' OrangeSprixie.png|'Orange Sprixie Princess' PurpleSprixie.png|'Purple Sprixie Princess' CyanSprixie.png|'Cyan Sprixie Princess' RedSprixie.png|'Red Sprixie Princess' |-| Yoshi Islanders= Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|'Yoshi' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|'Baby Luigi' Baby Peach.png|'Baby Peach' Baby Daisy.png|'Baby Daisy' BabyDK.png|'Baby DK' BabyWario.png|'Baby Wario' HuffinPuffin.png|'Huffin' Puffin' Crazee Dayzee - New Island.png|'Crazee Dayzee' BanditYNI.png|'Bandit' SSBU Pak E Derm Spirit.png|'Pak E. Derm' Don Bongo.png|'Don Bongo' Character variants: ACL MK8 Red Yoshi.png|'Red Yoshi' ACL MK8 Blue Yoshi.png|'Blue Yoshi' ACL MK8 Yellow Yoshi.png|'Yellow Yoshi' ACL MK8 Light Blue Yoshi.png|'Light Blue Yoshi' ACL MK8 Pink Yoshi.png|'Pink Yoshi' ACL MK8 Black Yoshi.png|'Black Yoshi' ACL MK8 White Yoshi.png|'White Yoshi' |-| Wario Greats= Wario MP100.png|'Wario' MonaGameWario.png|'Mona' Ashley Artwork - Game & Wario.png|'Ashley' Jimmy T Artwork - Game & Wario.png|'Jimmy T.' Kat with her katana.png|'Kat' Ana with her katana.png|'Ana' 9-Volt2.png|'9-Volt' 150px-GameWario Crygor.png|'Dr. Crygor' Penny_-_Game_&_Wario.png|'Penny' CSyrup.png|'Captain Syrup' Dr. Arewo Stein Artwork - Wario Land 4.png|'Mad Scienstein' Rudyclownsprite.png|'Rudy the Clown' |-| DK Wilds= DK Strong.png|'Donkey Kong' Candykongdkjc.PNG|'Candy Kong' FunkyKongJungleClimber.png|'Funky Kong' Lanky Kong.png|'Lanky Kong' Chunky kong 02.png|'Chunky Kong' CrankyKong.png|'Cranky Kong' Wrinkly Kong.png|'Wrinkly Kong' Donkey kong jr render by nibroc rock-dax3k9c.png|'Donkey Kong Jr.' TutorialPig.png|'Professor Chops' King K. Rool.png|'King K. Rool' Fig 20 critter.png|'Kritter' Stanley the bugman.PNG|'Stanley the Bugman' Character variants: ACL Blue Kritter.png|'Blue Kritter' ACL Red Kritter.png|'Red Kritter' ACL Brown Kritter.png|'Brown Kritter' |-| Jr. Rookies= BowserJr.SMG.png|'Bowser Jr.' Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Goomba' Paragoomba in flight.png|'Paragoomba' Dry Goomba.png|'Bone Goomba' KoopaTroopaMP9.png|'Green Koopa Troopa' ParatroopartSMR.png|'Red Koopa Paratroopa' Dry Bones MPSR.png|'Dry Bones' Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Parabones' Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|'Hammer Bro.' Kamek YBA.png|'Magikoopa' Brolder.png|'Brolder' DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|'Dry Bowser' Character variants: ACL MK8 Red Koopa Troopa.png|'Red Koopa Troopa' ACL MK8 Green Paratroopa.png|'Green Koopa Paratroopa' ACL MK8 Blue Dry Bones.png|'Blue Dry Bones' ACL MK8 Green Dry Bones.png|'Green Dry Bones' Dark Bones New Render by Pokerninja2.png|'Dark Bones' Fire Bro.'s Artwork.png|'Fire Bro.' Boomerang Bro. SM3DL.png|'Boomerang Bro.' ACL Red Magikoopa.png|'Red Magikoopa' ACL Green Magikoopa.png|'Green Magikoopa' ACL Yellow Magikoopa.png|'Yellow Magikoopa' |-| Bowser Blackstars= Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' NSMBULarry.png|'Larry Koopa' Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|'Lemmy Koopa' IggyNSMBU.png|'Iggy Koopa' LudwigNSMBU.png|'Ludwig von Koopa' 502px-RoyNSMBU.png|'Roy Koopa' Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|'Wendy O. Koopa' MortonNSMBU.png|'Morton Koopa Jr.' SMO Topper.png|'Topper' SMO Hariet.png|'Hariet' SMO Spewart.png|'Spewart' SMO Rango.png|'Rango' Unlockable Characters These characters are not available for use in Exhibition Mode by default, and can be unlocked by playing through Challenge Mode. Rosalina Stargazers= Rosalina-MPTop100.png|'Rosalina' Luma SSB3DSWU.png|'Yellow Luma' Lubba.png|'Lubba' SMG Queen Bee.png|'Honey Queen' Bee 2 SMG.png|'Honeybee' Penguin.png|'Penguin' The Chimp Artwork.png|'The Chimp' Kopo.png|'Whittle' Gearmo Artwork - Super Mario Galaxy 2.png|'Gearmo' Electrogoomba.png|'Octoomba' DinoPiranha.png|'Dino Piranha' Major Burrows.png|'Major Burrows' Character variants: ACL Blue Luma.png|'Blue Luma' ACL Green Luma.png|'Green Luma' ACL Red Luma.png|'Red Luma' EliteOctoomba.png|'Elite Octoomba' |-| Daisy Tornadoes= DaisySp0rts.png|'Daisy' Fighter Fly MPT unused model.png|'Fighter Fly' Mekabon.png|'Mekabon' Pionpi.png|'Pionpi' Glydon.png|'Glydon' JaxiSWO.png|'Jaxi' Wacky Coco Cap Guy.png|'Tostarenan' Chincho Icon SMO.png|'Chincho' Spike - Mario Party 10.png|'Spike' Tatanga Art.png|'Tatanga' SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|'Boom Boom' PunpunSolo.png|'Pom Pom' Character variants: ACL Stone Spike.png|'Stone Spike' |-| Birdo Dreamers= Birdo MP7.png|'Birdo' ShyGuy.PNG|'Shy Guy' FlyGuy.png|'Fly Guy' Snifit Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png|'Snifit' Ninji SMR.png|'Ninji' Pidgit.png|'Pidgit' MouserByJoeAdok.png|'Mouser' SMA Clawgrip.png|'Clawgrip' SMB2 Fryguy.png|'Fryguy' Wart Smashified.png|'Wart' SledgebrosNSMBW.png|'Sledge Bro.' WhompSSB4.png|'Whomp' Character variants: ACL MK8 Blue Shy Guy.png|'Blue Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Yellow Shy Guy.png|'Yellow Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Green Shy Guy.png|'Green Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Black Shy Guy.png|'Black Shy Guy' ACL MK8 White Shy Guy.png|'White Shy Guy' ACL Blue Fly Guy.png|'Blue Fly Guy' ACL Yellow Fly Guy.png|'Yellow Fly Guy' ACL Green Fly Guy.png|'Green Fly Guy' |-| Waluigi Flankers= Mario Party - Island Tour Waluigi Artwork.png|'Waluigi' Trapeetle Icon SMO.png|'Trapeetle' Bully - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Bully' King Bob-omb MPSR.png|'King Bob-omb' Goomboss New Render.png|'Goomboss' Sumo Bro. Solo Art.png|'Sumo Bro.' King Sumo Bro..png|'Boss Sumo Bro.' MotleyBossblob.png|'Motley Bossblob' Brozzer1.png|'Broozer' Rex SMW.png|'Rex' Ii piantissimo render edit by nibroc rock.png|'Il Piantissimo' Petari SMG2.png|'Petari' |-| Diddy Red Caps= DiddyKongReturns.png|'Diddy Kong' DixieKong.png|'Dixie Kong' Tinymss.png|'Tiny Kong' timber 06.png|'Timber' bumper 02.png|'Bumper' drumstick 02.png|'Drumstick' Pipsy.png|'Pipsy' krunch 01.png|'Krunch' tt 02.png|'T.T.' taj 02.png|'Taj the Genie' KiddyKong.png|'Kiddy Kong' Xananab .png|'Xananab' Fields Each of the 13 captains have their own home fields, with all of them being available by default, contrasting how some of the captains are unlockable. In addition to these 13 stadiums, there are 7 additional unlockable stadiums which can be purchased in some of the different Challenge Mode stories, with all of these unlockable stadiums returning from the previous two Mario Baseball titles. Items amiibo Functionality The game supports the usage of all amiibo released, though only a select few have specific use within the game. In Challenge Mode, the player can scan up to three amiibo per playthrough to earn 100 coins each time. In addition, scanning any of the Goomba, Koopa Troopa, or Boo amiibo will increase the captain's stats until the mode is exited. On the main menu, the player is able to scan certain other amiibo to unlock unique character variants of the captains. Like the coloured Yoshis that serve as variants of the Green Yoshi captain, these variants are unable to use the Star Swings and Star Pitches that their originals could; unlike other character variants however, these amiibo-granted variants may have different fielding/running abilities, though will often retain the same stats. These special amiibo-unlocked variants are the following: |- | width=25% style="text-align:center;" | Amiibo DrMario.png | |- | width=25% style="text-align:center;" | Amiibo Peach.png MarAmiibo Peach.png MarAmiibo PeachWedding.png | |- | width=25% style="text-align:center;" | Amiibo Bowser.png MarAmiibo Bowser.png Hammer Slam Bowser.png SkyAmiibo DarkHammerSlamBowser.png | |- | width=25% style="text-align:center;" | Amiibo Wario.png Amiibo SuperMario char08a Wario2.png | |} Trivia * Early North American promotional material marketed the game as Mario Superstars: Triple Play!, suggesting that this name was originally planned to be used worldwide. * Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series)